


ASOIAF Weird Ideas

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Just like it says in the title, weird ideas that I came up with. Includes crack pairings and some crack in general
Kudos: 1





	ASOIAF Weird Ideas

The blade struck true. The young man gurgled, as Roose had expected.

And then the young man laughed.

"Just as we had planned." the young man said "What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger."

And then Roose saw. Saw the young man's trademark smirk and his light grey - not blue - eyes. He recognized the man in front of him clearly.

"You're not Robb Stark."

"My son would be honored to bring you prince Theon's head." the man in front of him quoted his own words back at him "Such a prophetic statement in hindsight. Well, do it, lord Roose."

The young man - Theon Greyjoy - bared his neck. It was ridiculously easy for Roose to cut off his head.

"How?" Roose said "How and why?"

"We're best friends." Theon said proudly "You didn't think that I would let Robb die if I could help it? The man who stood by my side when it mattered? The boy who was the first to befriend me back when I was a stranger in a strange land? Yes, he sent me to Pyke, but the negotiations failed. And the moment that I heard of his little blunder, I knew that the Freys wouldn't let him live, no matter how forgiving they seemed. So I returned back here in secret, and we've switched places on my insistence. People always did say we had similar looks, similar enough for this to work without a hitch. And it did. Though changing our hair colors was a bit of a mess. But saving his life was worth it."


End file.
